dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Turtle School Uniform
or |similar='Battle Armor Gi Time Patroller Suit Weighted clothing' }} The Turtle School uniform is the signature red/orange gi of the Turtle School, created by Master Roshi. Goku, Krillin and Yamcha were the most prominent users of this outfit. Overview The standard uniform consists of blue training shoes, red or orange baggy pants, a blue knot-tied belt, blue wristbands and a red or orange tank-top. On the back of the shirt, there is a large Turtle School symbol, and on the front-left is a smaller version of the symbol. Later additions to the uniform include a black or blue short-sleeved undershirt and black boots in place of the shoes. Video game appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, the Turtle School uniform is an item that increases defense for one minute. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, the Future Warrior can wear various Turtle School uniforms worn by Goku, Krillin and Yamcha. There is also an outfit called the "Ultimate Turtle Hermit Costume". Variations *'Turtle School Uniform (Weighted)' - A weighted version of the uniform given to Goku by Kami as part of his training. Goku often removes the weighted portions when fighting seriously such as in his battle with Piccolo at the World Tournament or the battle with Raditz. Retains the same Kanji as the original. Was later worn by Krillin and Yamcha following their training with Kami. *'Turtle School Uniform (''Demon)' - A modified Turtle School uniform worn by Gohan during his training with Piccolo that was given to him by Piccolo after his following his first Great Ape transformation. It features the Kanji of King Piccolo's Demon Clan, 魔 (''Demon) which was added by Piccolo to represent that Gohan was his student. It was created by Piccolo via Magic Materialization. *'Turtle School Uniform (King Kai)' - The uniform Goku received from King Kai following his training during the Saiyan conflict. Features the Turtle School Kanji on the front and King Kai's Kanji 界王 (Kaio) on the back. It is also light due to the lack of weights. Created by King Kai via Magic Materialization. Yamcha would later also sport King Kai's symbol on his uniform, but on the front instead of the back. *'Turtle School Uniform (''Go)' - The uniform worn by Goku during the Battle on Planet Namek that features the Kanji 悟 (''Go) on both the front and back. Gohan also wears one in Dragon Ball GT. *'Turtle School Uniform (No Symbol)' - The uniform worn by Goku during both the Android conflict and the Majin Buu conflict that lacks any Kanji or symbol on the front or the back. It's also the first version of the uniform to sport an obi for a belt rather than the standard knot-tied variant. Gohan wore this type of uniform as a teen in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound and as an adult after Old Kai had unlocked his potential. Adult Gohan's version was created by Kibito via Magic Materialization. *'Whis Symbol Uniform' - A uniform worn by Goku following his training with Whis in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. It is loosely based off Goku's Turtle School uniform though mostly in coloration and features a overall differ design. Whis' Symbol is located on the front, while the back is left blank. Trivia *The exact color of Goku, Krillin and Yamcha's Turtle School uniforms varies between the manga and anime. In color artwork of the manga, their uniforms are colored orange. However, in the Dragon Ball anime their uniforms are colored red, while in Dragon Ball Z their uniforms are colored red-orange. Furthermore, the ovals surrounding the symbols on the front and back of their shirts are colored yellow in the Dragon Ball anime, and white in Dragon Ball Z. 's tribute to Naruto and Kishimoto's tribute to Dragon Ball]] *Naruto has Goku's Turtle School uniform as a bonus costume in the 2013 video game Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, similar to how Goku has a Naruto Sage Mode costume in the later game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, with both costumes being based on an artwork featured in the Naruto 10th Anniversary Special Fanbook 2. *As part of the promotion of the 2013 movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, starting on February 15, 2013, seven locations around Japan have a statue of Colonel Sanders wearing the Turtle School uniform, with each of them holding a different Dragon Ball: Abeno Q's Mall in Osaka, Sapporo Esta in Hokkaido, THE MALL Sendai Nagamachi in Miyagi Prefecture, Ebisu Station in Tokyo, Sakae (Nagoya) in Aichi Prefecture, Canal City Hakata (Fukuoka) in Fukuoka Prefecture, and San-A Main Place in Okinawa. Gallery KrillinAndGoku.png|Krillin and Goku in Turtle School uniform Goku 3.png|Teen Goku's weighted Turtle School uniform Gokusteppingoutofaspaceship.jpg|Goku's Go-symbol uniform GokuVsCellFullPowerSuperSaiy.jpeg|Goku's final uniform GokuYamchaKrillinTurtleSchool.png|Krillin, Yamcha, and Goku in Turtle School uniform (Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!) 2013ToriBot.png|Tori-Bot wearing the Turtle School Uniform Naruto-Shippuden-UNS-3 Goku-752x600.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki wearing Goku's uniform Rasengan kamehamehajpg.jpg|Naruto with Goku's uniform Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 ColonelSanders1StarBall.jpg|Colonel Sanders with the Turtle School uniform and 1-Star ball ColonelSanders4StarBall.jpg|Colonel Sanders with the Turtle School uniform and 4-Star ball ColonelSandersTurtleGi.jpg|Colonel Sanders with the Turtle School uniform and 4-Star ball ColonelSanders6StarBall.jpg|Colonel Sanders with the Turtle School uniform and 6-Star ball References Category:Clothing Category:Objects